


Mystery at the Foxhole Court

by Smart_Water



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: The Foxhole Court, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smart_Water/pseuds/Smart_Water
Summary: Basically, AFTG from Andrew's POV. Though I've read fics, I've never really written one, so bear with me. I'm trying my best, but I can't say it'll be the greatest fic ever written - especially from Andrew's POV (I'm a very upbeat kinda person). I can't say that I'll update very often, but I figured that I might as well try! Feel free to give me tips/ critiques!ALSO: THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS FIC ALL BELONG ENTIRELY TO NORA SAKAVIC.That is all, thank you!





	Mystery at the Foxhole Court

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, yeah... So this is chapter one. Please leave a kudos if ya liked it (or if you didn't :p), comment if you think there's anything I could change, and enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. If you think there's a better title I could have given this fic, please let me know - I came up with something random because I couldn't think of one!)

At this point, Andrew knew just about everything there was to know about this "Neil Josten" kid - at least, in a general sense. _He's 5 foot 3 inches, his eyes are brown, his hair is black, his this, his that, his blah, blah, blah..._ All useless information to Andrew burned into his brain - not because of his eidetic memory - but because of the train wreck most liked to call "Kevin Day".

It was all getting very annoying and was past the point of incredibly boring.

Fingers snapped distantly, "Andrew! Are you even listening to me?"

Andrew turned towards Kevin, feeling the corners of his mouth turn up as he replied, "Yes, Kevin. Five foot three, potential, rookie, blah, blah, blah. It's all very interesting," he paused as if he were considering, "Not."

Kevin glared at Andrew but didn't bother responding, for which Andrew was grateful. The plane ride to Arizona had already agitated him enough; he certainly didn't need Kevin's obsessive ranting piled on top. Andrew turned and hummed thoughtfully, grinning when he spotted a lone racket underneath the bench. He picked it up, and was swinging it around when Kevin decided to speak up again, "Andrew, that's not your racket."

"Such judgement I hear! Don't worry, I'm only borrowing it, some poor idiot will live to play another day of exy with their racket."

Kevin opened his mouth to spew more righteous Exy nonsense when the sound of footsteps came bounding through the corridor. Andrew had just enough time to raise his _borrowed_ racket when a kid came bounding through the locker room at top speed. The racket made contact with a satisfying _THWAP!_ and Andrew's smile grew wider.

"God damn it, Minyard. This is why we can't have nice things," came Wymack's furious voice a moment later.

"Oh, Coach," sighed Andrew, rolling his eyes, "If he was nice, he wouldn't be any use to us, would he?"

"He's no use to us if you break him." 

"You'd rather I let him go? Put a band-aid on him and he'll be good as new."

Andrew felt eyes on him and looked back down at his latest victim, who was watching him with a heated glare. For the sake of making the kid angrier, he smiled down at him before tapping two fingers to his temple in a mocking salute. "Better luck next time."

"Fuck you," the kid said furiously. "Whose racquet did you steal?"

_If looks could kill_, Andrew thought. However, it was probably likely that this kid was all bark and no bite. _Just like the rest of them, he’ll fit right in._

"Borrow," Andrew corrected, tossing the racket back, "Here you go."

"Neil," the Arizona coach said, catching Neil by his arm to help him up. "Jesus, are you all right?" 

"Andrew's a bit raw on manners," Wymack said, coming around to stand between the kid and Andrew. Andrew threw his hands up in an exaggerated shrug and retreated to give Neil more room – as if it made any difference.

"He break anything?" Andrew rolled his eyes at the question, but watched as Josten pressed careful hands to his ribs and breathed in way that suggested he’d had to check several times before.

_ Looks like someone’s had some ouchies._

"I'm fine. Coach, I'm leaving. Let me go." 

One word stood out in Andrew’s chaotic mess of a mind: _Rabbit_.  


"We're not done," Wymack said. 

"Coach Wymack," Arizona started, but Wymack didn't let him finish. "Give us a second?"

Arizona looked from Wymack to the rabbit, then let go. "I'll be right out back,” he said reluctantly. 

The rabbit waited for the sounding signal that Arizona was gone before speaking again. "I already gave you my answer. I won't sign with you." 

"You didn't listen to my whole offer," Wymack insisted. "If I paid to fly three people out here to see you the least you could do is give me five minutes, don't you think?" Andrew had to agree – if he had gone on a plane only to have the potential recruit deny them, he was going to be seriously pissed. 

_ As angry as one can be, hopped up on drugs._ The thought brought a manic smile back to his lips.

Andrew watched as the blood drained from the rookie’s face. The kid stumbled like the world was coming down and clutched the strap of his duffel bag like it would save him. "You didn't bring him here." Andrew’s focus suddenly became razor sharp.

Wymack stared at him before asking, "Is that a problem?"

_Yes, Rabbit, is that a problem?_

"I'm not good enough to play on the same court as a champion." 

A lame excuse, truly. They all knew it was a lie.

"True, but irrelevant," Kevin suddenly said, finally joining the conversation. Andrew heard the rabbit stop breathing. 

A look of dread settled on the kid’s face as he slowly turned around, paling even more – if that was possible. The kid scrutinized Kevin with an indescribable look and Andrew’s veins began to hum in response.  
Such a strong and intriguing reaction.

A new word sounded in his mind: _T__hreat_.

"What are you doing here?” the rookie asked.

"Why were you leaving?" Kevin shot back. 

"I asked you first." _He asked you second._

"Coach already answered that question," Kevin responded impatiently. "We are waiting for you to sign the contract. Stop wasting our time." 

"No,” the kid said, “There are a thousand strikers who'd jump at the chance to play with you. Why don't you bother them?”

Andrew’s grin became a bit more real.

"We saw their files," Wymack said. "We chose you." 

"I won't play with Kevin."

_ Another rejection , hm, Kevin Day? Be careful, his ego’s a tad fragile right now_, Andrew thought with delight.

"You will," Kevin ordered.

Wymack interjected before the kid reply to Kevin’s crass demand. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but we're not leaving here until you say yes. Kevin says we have to have you, and he's right.”

"We should have thrown away your coach's letter the second we opened it," Kevin said. "Your file is deplorable and I don't want someone with your inexperience on our court. It goes against everything we're trying to do with the Foxes this year. Fortunately for you, your coach knew better than to send us your statistics. He sent us a tape so we could see you in action instead. You play like you have everything to lose." 

The rabbit contemplated for a moment. "That's why," he said quietly. 

"That's the only kind of striker worth playing with."

Andrew saw as relief flooded through the kid at Kevin’s words. _What had he been expecting? Suspicious, suspicious, suspi-_

Wymack spoke before Andrew’s drug-hazed mind took control again. "It actually works in our favor that you're all the way out here. No one outside of our team and school board even knows we're here. We don't want your face all over the news this summer. We've got too much to deal with right now and we don't want to drag you into the mess until you're safe and settled at campus. There's a confidentiality clause in your contract, says you can't tell anyone you're ours until the season starts in August." 

The kid stared at Kevin’s face again as if he were searching for something. But searching for what? "It's not a good idea." 

Andrew rolled his eyes as he felt the kid give in. _Why can’t people just tell Kevin “no"? _

_ You’re no better – you’re the one protecting him._

_ Shut up, shut up, shut u-_

"Your opinion has been duly noted and dismissed," Wymack said. "Anything else, or are you going to start signing stuff?" The rabbit shifted uncomfortably for awhile, thinking. "Well?"

"I have to talk to my mother," he said uncertainly.

“What for?" Wymack asked. "You're legal, aren't you? Your file says you're nineteen."

“I still need to ask." 

"She'll be happy for you." 

“Maybe," Josten agreed quietly. “I’ll talk to her tonight.” 

It was clear that his mom would decidedly not be happy. _Your mother’s beating you, too?_ Andrew sighed with disappointment as his focus shifted toward his spineless twin brother.

"We can give you a lift home." 

"I'm fine." _Lie. Does this kid ever tell the truth?_

Wymack turned towards Andrew and Kevin. "Go wait in the car."

Andrew waited for Kevin to catch up and led him out of the locker room, humming as he did so. As soon as they were outside, Kevin spoke up again. “High school jocks have gotten dumber. We shouldn’t have come here.”

“You were the one that wanted him, dear Kevin Day. It’s not his fault for rejecting you.”

Kevin shot a cool glance toward Andrew before repeating, “This was a mistake.”

Andrew rolled his eyes but didn’t respond as they made it to the car, which Coach Hernandez had been occupying. Andrew let his mind drift as Kevin discussed Exy with the Coach. _What had it been about that kid?_ Most people reacted to the glorious Kevin Day with awe, but Josten seemed to _recognize_ him. Andrew had experienced enough fear to be able to see it, feel it, smell it. There was also the fact that Josten never seemed to quite stay still – his eyes were constantly glancing at every exit, his hand protectively holding onto that bad of his, his legs kicking slightly, as though any moment he would start running. He rubbed Andrew the wrong way.

Movement caught his eye as a figure came close to the car. Andrew opened the back door of Hernandez's SUV when Josten passed and gave him a knowing, taunting smile. "Too good to play with us, too good to ride with us?"

The kid flicked him a cool look and sped up to a jog. Andrew watched as he slowly gained speed. By the time he reached the end of the parking lot, he broke into a full-on sprint.

Another word flicked into Andrew’s mind and stayed there: _Runaway_. 


End file.
